


Can You feel the love tonight

by RoseRozu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Disney Parody, Gift Fic, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRozu/pseuds/RoseRozu
Summary: Happy birthday to Hanashi o suru! Thank you for being my best friend, I hope one day we can meet up in real life.Warning: Implied MxM and implied stupid LenaleeDisclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, it's owned by  Katsura Hoshino. I also don’t own ‘Can you feel the love tonight?’ It’s owned by Walt Disney Records and by Elton John.





	Can You feel the love tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanashi_o_suru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanashi_o_suru/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Hanashi o suru! Thank you for being my best friend, I hope one day we can meet up in real life.
> 
> Warning: Implied MxM and implied stupid Lenalee
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, it's owned by Katsura Hoshino. I also don’t own ‘Can you feel the love tonight?’ It’s owned by Walt Disney Records and by Elton John.

It’s midnight and three friends are walking down to the Black Order Headquarters. 

“What a great mission!” Lavi shouted.

“Yeah it was.” Lenalee agreed. “Kanda, what did you think about the mission?”

However, Kanda wasn’t paying attention as he noticed another Exorcist but this one with snow-white hair and swiftly Kanda walked towards Allen. Realising this caused Lenalee and Lavi to look at the couple in jealousy. 

_ ‘I can see what's happening.’  _ Lavi said.

_ ‘What?’ _ Lenalee asked.

_ ‘And they don't have a clue.’  _ Lavi continued.

_ ‘Who?’  _ Lenalee asked.

_ ‘They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line - our trio's down to two.’  _ Lavi explained.

_ ‘Oh.’  _

_ ‘Ze sweet caress of twilight.’  _ Lavi said in a mock-French accent.

_ ‘There's magic everywhere _

_ And with all this romantic atmosphere. Disaster's in the air.’  _ Lavi continued but in his normal accent.

The people of London then started to sing as they felt the love between Kanda and Allen.

_ Can you feel the love tonight _

_ (Lalela thuli) _

_ The peace the evening brings _

_ (Lalela thuli) _

_ The world, for once, in perfect harmony _

_ (Lalela thuli) _

_ With all its living things _

_ (Lalela lelando/lelandu we) _

* * *

**(｡♥‿♥｡)**

* * *

Allen and Kanda are seen eating and drinking at an Inn somewhere in London. Kanda, however, can’t help looking at Allen, in between drinking and eating.

_ So many things to tell him _

_ But how to make him see _

_ The truth about my past? Impossible! _

_ He'd turn away from me _

Allen also kept looking at Kanda but also could tell something was up.

_ He's holding back, he's hiding. _

_ But what? I can't decide. _

_ Why won't he be the ExorcistI know he is _

_ The ExorcistI see inside? _

  
  


As Kanda and Allen are walking back playfully back to the headquarters, not knowing the people of London are signing about them.

_ Can you feel the love tonight _

_ (Lalela thuli) _

_ You needn't look too far _

_ (Lalela thuli) _

_ Stealing through the night's uncertainties _

_ Love is where they are _

__ Kanda and Allen then embrace, which caused Allen to kiss Kanda on the cheek.

* * *

**(｡♥‿♥｡)**

* * *

We then see a miserable Lavi and Lenalee singing at the end.

_ And if he falls in love tonight _

_ It can be assumed  _

_ His carefree days with us are history _

_ In short, our pal is doomed _

The two exorcist’s then cried in each other's arms.


End file.
